There is a long history of children and adults using flying discs for recreational use. From a basic throw and catch game using a FRISBEE to more advanced games where points are scored, the prior art discloses many examples of different approaches to flying disc games. Examples of disc games in the prior art can be divided broadly into two categories: creation of unique flying discs and creation of unique flying games utilizing a traditional FRISBEE flying disc.
Notwithstanding the field of prior art, there remains opportunities to experiment and develop improvements to both the flying disc and the method of gameplay with that disc. This is precisely what has been undertaken here, and the disclosed flying disc, goalpost, and scoring pad present a unique disc game suitable for outdoor or indoor play.